ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjiro Hayata
is the son of Shin Hayata, the protagonist of the ULTRAMAN manga and anime, who due to his father's merger with Ultraman, gained Ultra Genes he later passed on to his son. A somewhat lonely boy with a good heart, Shinjiro carries on his father's legacy as Ultraman. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= TBA }} Profile Stats *Age: 17 *Height: 176 cm, 190 cm with suit *Weight: 63 kg, 126 kg with suit Powers and Weapons :;Own powers *'Ultraman Factor': Due to his father's merger with Ultraman prior to his conception, Shinjiro inherited his father's acquired Ultra genes which provides him with the following abilities: **'Superhuman Strength': Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro possessed natural superhuman strength. Some examples are of when he once caught the kick of a bully, unintentionally crushing his leg, he created dents in the steel floor of a carrier plane barehanded. Also it has been stated that his battle armor only focuses his strength in combat meaning he fights with his own natural powers and that every blow to his opponents is by his own strength. ***'Superhuman Leaping': Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro can leap great distances thanks to his muscle strength, particularly in his legs. As a teenager one of his favorite pastimes was to jump from rooftop to rooftop between skyscrapers. He can also survive falls from heights that would kill a normal person. When his father threw him into a plane in mid-air he survived without even a scratch. **'Superhuman Durability': Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro is more durable than a normal human, as a child he fell from a two story ledge and all he did was cry. Moments later he was fine and went home and slept without a single injury. He was also hit by Bemular's heat ray at point blank range, though his body armor protected him, he had injuries all over his upper body, however he was fully healed two days later. It has been said that a normal human being cannot hurt him. **'Flight': Unlike his father, Shinjiro has shown to possess the power of flight. He has shown to be able to levitate at will and move at his own desire. **'Limit Release Form': Shinjiro entered a state similar to when the Limiter on his suit has been removed. He showed a similar power boost. ***'Specium Ray': During this state, Shinjiro fired his Specium Ray in his regular fashion. However, the part of his suit responsible for that had been destroyed, meaning he fired the beam on his own ability. *[[Mimicry System (ULTRAMAN)|'Mimicry System']]: Given to him by Ed, when forced into combat and in need to protect his identity, Shinjiro can use this device to appeared as his armored alter ego. However, this change is in appearance only and Shinjiro has no actual access to his suit. :;Via Ultraman suit The newer model worn by Shinjiro, this suit more closely resembles Ultraman. It has all the same abilities as the prototype but has a helmet and added armaments such as the Specium Blades and the Specium Ray. Its first use was also against Bemular in the same battle that saw the end of the prototype's use. The suit was described by Ide as a reinforced version of the prototype version, meaning greater protection and more features. It is eventually upgraded into the B-Type suit, with more features added as well as more red coloring, and a reduction in weight. Ide upgraded the suit after noticing that the old suit could no longer keep up with Shinjiro's evolving fighting style. *'Focus': The suit focuses the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Bemular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed, Shin's armor was damaged by Bemular's own strength and extra arms. Shinjiro was still injured from the heat ray, but it is unlikely he would've even survived that blast without the armor. *'Color Timer': On both father and son's suits there is a mechanical Color Timer. When the suit's energy output or consumption of Specium energy from the user drops below certain levels the light turns red and begins to flash like a real color timer. **'Limiter': When Shinjiro's armor is forced to its limits he can release the limiter. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his Specium Ray, however he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated it appears that Shinjiro is glowing red and red streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer. * : Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium Blades, which are multipurpose energy blades. **'Blades': Like their names suggest they are are used for cutting and slicing through objects. **'Acceleration/Thrusters': The blades can be used as thrusters to propel Shinjiro forward or into the air. **'Defense': The blades can defend against energy attacks such as Bemular’s lasers. They cannot stop large beams however. * : On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units, when the left and right connectors are joined together, Shinjiro puts arms in the classic arm position the beam is automatically fired. The beam is fired from his horizontal arm and when the beam is being prepared and used the Specium Blades are deactivated. It is fired slightly differently in the anime adaptation, whereby Shinjiro pulls down a tab on the vertical right arm to reveal a port that fires the Specium Ray. ::;B-Type * : Shinjiro can conjure twin rings of energy, one on each hand, and use them to slice through things. They can also be thrown. * : A Specium Rifle that was designed for Shinjiro's use, to conserve the Ultraman Suit's energy. Its name is based off an old SSSP weapon, one that worked on the same principle as Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Cloaking': The B-Type suit is capable of cloaking to stay out of plain sight. It takes on a far darker color scheme, mostly being black and grey, while the light-up parts turn a dark red. Shinjiro_Strength.jpg|Superhuman Strength Shinjiro_Landing.png|Shinjiro's resistance to landing from great heights Limit_Break_Specium.jpg|Specium Ray (Limit Release Form) Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|Ultraman suit (Manga) AnimeUltramanSuit.png|Ultraman suit (Anime) Shinjiro_Limit_Break.jpg|Limit Release Form and Limiter E-manga Specium.gif|Specium Blades Light_Sword_Mach.jpg|Acceleration and Thrusters Light_Sword_Defense.jpg|Defense Shinjiro_Slice.jpg|Blades ShinjiroSpeciumRay.gif|Specium Ray (Ultraman suit) Manga and Anime Differences *In the manga, it is never shown how Shinjiro wears his suit (though it is implied that he simply puts it on), while in the anime, it seems to be transferred and built around him as he 'transforms' into Ultraman. *Shinjiro strats with his B-Type suit in the anime. *The Specium Ray is fired from the side of the horizontal left arm in the manga, whereas in the anime, Shinjiro pushes a tab downwards on his right arm to fire it. Gallery Jiro_Hayata.png Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Sinjiro Hayata.png Shin Bem Battle.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Spec Weapons.jpg Manga_Shin_Shinjiro.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_Brooding.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_battle_scene.jpg Manga_Jiro_Ray_Stance.jpg Shin_Unmasked.jpg Ultraman Factor.jpg Shinjiro_Stance_Color.jpg Jiro_and_Morobshi.jpg Shinjiro Ultraman.png Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Shin_Rena_Wallpaper.jpg ULTRAMAN figure.jpg Shinjiro Hovering.png Shin Bust.jpeg|A Bust of Shinjiro in the Suit. ShinjiroOffical.png Hayata Shin-jr. spcmm csn.png|The stance for the Specium Ray Shinjiro_Limter_Speed.jpg|Shinjiro's increased speed Live Action/Promotional 20141111_04_30.jpg 20141111_04_24.jpg 20141111_04_25.jpg 20141111_04_26.jpg 20141111_04_27.jpg 20141111_04_28.jpg 20141111_04_29.jpg Trivia *In the manga story, Shinjiro is not the first ever Ultra/human hybrid, that title belongs to his father, Shin Hayata. *Shinjiro's situation is similar to Daigo Madoka the human form of Ultraman Tiga who also gained his Ultra powers thanks to his DNA but through somewhat different means. The two are both descendants of Ultras, Daigo descends from the original Ultraman Tiga and Shinjiro the Original Ultraman. *In the overall Ultra Series, Shinjiro is the sixth canon human character introduced, confirmed to have Ultra Genes, starting with Daigo Madoka, then Keigo Masaki, Tsubasa Madoka Daigo's son, Amu Daigo's ancestor and Shinjiro's father. *During the second battle between his father and Bemular, the alien being stated that Shinjiro was not Shin's, what he meant by this is unknown but the statement may be related to the boy's Ultra Genes. *Shinjiro's battle armor has been compared to Iron Man's suit in terms of appearance and also the Guyver in terms of how it operates and its weapons. *Shinjiro is similar to Akira, the hero of a popular doujinshi (fan comic) called Hybrid Insector, created by the same individuals who created the ULTRAMAN Manga. The protagonist of that manga was the son of a Kamen Rider and gained Rider powers through a belt that created an exoarmor, similar to the one Shinjiro wears. *The child Shinjiro's voice actress, Megumi Han is the daughter of Keiko Han, whom voiced Lalah Sune in Mobile Suit Gundam. Coincidentally, both series (ULTRAMAN and Mobile Suits) takes place where Earth has become part of Extraterrestrial alliances and both features the protagonist fighting in suits (though the Mobile Suits are more of robots than exosuits). Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Ultras Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:SSSP Category:SSSP Members Category:Human Characters Category:Heroes